Two Days
by Fairady
Summary: Two days after...We might be able to start a game over again if we lose, but in real life things don't work that way.


Notes: i don't understand it. i don't even like dennis! maybe thats why i wrote this, to make him a more um, whats the word-standable character? anyway, i no longer have the game in my possession so i can't check the time line. so i know the dates for alyssa's birthday are screwed up. i'll fix it as soon as i get the game back.  
  
Disclaimer: not mine, capcom's. i don't own them or make any money off of this. if i owned them the scissor twins woulda really pureed dennis, and alyssa would forever be running around doing those funny things she does in full panic mode.  
  
Warning: spoilers for the game(a little), and this assumes that alyssa dies at the end.  
  
Two Days by fairady  
  
~  
  
November, 23rd.  
  
Two days After. Two days since the strange tower had appeared. Two days since he'd been tied to a table watching a pendulum lower while two lunatics laughed. Two days since he'd been thrown off the tower only to wake in his bed unharmed hours later. Two days since Alyssa's birthday. Two days since he'd last seen her.  
  
The Hamilton house stood as it always had. Dennis had spent as much time there as he had in his own flat. It was a shock to realize how big it actually was. He'd spent most of his childhood crawling through, under, and above the whole estate till he knew every nook and cranny there was. It seemed impossible, but he was finding parts of the estate he never even knew existed.  
  
The very extensive graveyard stood where he remembered an empty field ideal for a game of football. The ancient stones filled most of the grounds. Dennis was quickly becoming used to the impossibilities the House presented.  
  
It was disturbing to see the dates on the stones. Most of the graves were for young women at or around their fifteenth year.  
  
Bridget Hamilton  
1702 1717  
Beloved and Cherished Daughter  
  
Sara Louise Hamilton  
1889/1906  
Joyful Niece  
  
Rebbecca Hamilton  
1950-1965  
Fierce spirit, she will never be forgotten.  
  
The older monuments held the runes of a forgotten language and were almost completely worn away. A few had murals and statues. All of young girls fighting monsters.  
  
Rue Hamilton. No date, no inscription. Just the remains of a statue that was once a proud avenging angel. M.T. Hamilton. So worn with time nothing else could be made out. A circular monument made of blackened marble. Their names and dates flowing around in a nearly illegible descending spiral.  
  
No real indication if half the unmarked graves were female or fifteen, but he can still tell that they are. They are the most elaborate and worn of the stones. They instilled the most unease in him. Even the ones simply marked, CRH.  
  
He passes the morning hours walking the irregular paths stopping occasionally to study a particularly elaborate grave. The sun is high when he finally finds what he unwillingly was looking for.  
  
It was the only tomb untouched by time. A Greek goddess frozen in battle stood guard over the grave. Her sword arching down in a blow that would never connect. Her short tunic billowing in an invisible wind. Everything about it was in motion he half expected it to leap off the pedestal at any moment.  
  
Alyssa Hamilton  
1988-2003  
Beloved and Cherished Granddaughter  
She will always be with us, forever.  
  
Dennis stared at the soft earth strewn with wilting roses. He expected...he didn't really know what he expected. The grave to crumble to dust, the cemetery to disappear, the statue to spring to life, Alyssa to jump out laughing at the joke....  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
He left the estate hours later feeling numb. The small flat he called home was silent and empty. His school books sat innocently on his desk next to the ones he'd found at the estate. He'd put the research notes in a brown binder that matched the leather from the old books.  
  
All was right and well with the world. Nothing strange had happened as he wandered the House. It seemed wrong. He knew, the books had detailed the Rooders, the Entities, and their agelong battle. He knew there were horrible things in the world that lived on death and magic. He knew they could be defeated, had seen them be defeated. Yet, he hadn't seen anything for two days.  
  
The unopened letter drew his attention. It was addressed to him from the hospital in Africa. Dennis had found it when he woke up, and hadn't been surprised to find he didn't need to open it to know what was written. He was sixteen, still too young to take care of himself. Nevermind that he'd been doing it for nearly a year now. He expected some official would be contacting him soon enough to take him to an orphanage.  
  
He wasn't too worried about it. On one of his earlier visits to the House he'd found a personal phone book. Dennis had spent a good many hours going through it until he found what he was looking for. The woman was a third cousin to Nancy, and had survived her fifteenth birthday. The woman was in Ireland but had immediately agreed to his request. Soon the House would be run by Irena Hamilton and her twin children. A boy and girl nearing their tenth birthday.  
  
Dennis looked forward to meeting young Samantha. He looked forward to learning more about the entities. He looked forward to the day when he'd meet a pale man in a black trench coat, to seeing Alyssa again. He looked forward to releasing her soul. 


End file.
